Should've Said No
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: ONESHOT/SONGFIC. Shannon Moore has found true love in Matt and Jeff's younger sister. Too bad he gets drunk at her birthday party and makes the biggest mistake of his life. ShannonOC.


I did it again, guys. I wrote another oneshot instead of updating. But, don't worry. I'm still working on everything else. I just had to get this idea out of my head. Basically, this is a prequel to one of my future fics, His Angel. Hope y'all enjoy it! PS: Be sure to check out the new poll!  
**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Shannon, Jeff, Matt or Beth Britt. I **DO** own Kaelea and Lexie. The lyrics are from the song **Should've Said No** by Taylor Swift and I don't own them either.

* * *

Why did it take women so long to get dressed? That was something Shannon Moore was pondering as he waited for his girlfriend, Kaelea Hardy. The Prince of Punk checked his watch, letting out a sigh. Despite the fact that she was only seventeen, Kaelea took forever to get dressed. Then again, Shannon understood about tonight. They were going to Kaelea's seventeenth birthday party. So, how did Shannon end up with a seventeen year old when he was twenty-four? It helped that Matt and Jeff were his best friends. But, in the beginning they didn't approve of the relationship. Until they saw how in love the pair were. Kaelea was adopted a month after she was born, having been abandoned by her birth parents. Ruby Hardy took Kaelea in and treated her like her own. That's what helped her live the extra year. Shannon smiled whenever he thought about how he'd first met Kaelea. Matt and Jeff had introduced them and when Shannon said hello, Kaelea kicked him in his nuts. He still didn't know why she did it.

The bathroom door opened and the youngest Hardy finally emerged. Kaelea bit her bottom lip as she glanced at Shannon, tucking her dark brown hair behind her ears. Shannon couldn't speak as he admired his girlfriend. She was wearing a light blue halter dress that went down to her knees, hugging her curves. Her usually pin straight dark brown was in curls, hanging loosely over her shoulders. Shannon, still unable to speak, pulled Kaelea into his arms and kissed her. She smiled shyly at him before kissing him back, having to stand on her tip toes to reach his lips.

"You look amazing, Kae," Shannon whispered into her neck.

"Don't I always?" Kaelea grinned.

Shannon returned his girlfriend's grin, his lips moving to her neck. He backed her up against the wall, sliding his hands under her dress. Kaelea giggled as she wrapped her arms around Shannon's neck. She stared deep into his eyes, her lips lingering near his. She couldn't help but love to tease him. She knew it got him hot. That among other things. Shannon nibbled at Kaelea's neck, fighting the urge to just have his way right now. If they didn't have to head over to Matt's for the party, Shannon would've just pushed her into the bedroom without any hesitation. But, he knew that if they didn't leave soon, Matt and Jeff were going to send out a search party. It wouldn't have been the first time.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
__The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about youEven now just looking at you feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

"We should go," Shannon sighed. "Your brothers are gonna think I kidnapped you."

"Yeah, yeah," Kaelea rolled her eyes.

The youngest Hardy took Shannon's hand as the couple headed out to his car. By the time they got to Matt's, everyone was already there. Kaelea immediately sought out her brothers, knowing that they'd be looking for her. It wasn't hard to find Jeff. He was always in the arms of his girlfriend, Beth Britt. Beth noticed Kaelea's presence first and pulled away from Jeff's grasp, scooping the young girl into a hug. Kaelea grinned she hugged Beth back, the two girls being more like sisters. Jeff shot his little sister a look, knowing exactly what she'd been doing with Shannon. It was disturbing to think about your best friend screwing your sister. It always made Jeff's stomach turn.

"Have a little pre-party fun with Shannon, Kae?" Jeff asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe I did," Kaelea smirked at her brother.

"You'd better not have."

"Jeff, just let her have some fun," Beth interrupted.

"Matt's been looking for you, Kaelea."

Kaelea rolled her eyes, knowing that Jeff was right. It was a pain in the ass to deal with Jeff sometimes, but Matt was always more strict when it came to Kaelea. By the time she even found him, Matt looked pissed. He never liked Shannon and Kaelea spending so much time together. He was always afraid that she'd get hurt. Sure, Kaelea could take care of herself, but that didn't stop either Hardy brother from worrying. Kaelea folded her arms across her chest, waiting for Matt to go off on her. She understood where he was coming from, but it still pissed her off.

"You spend way too much time with him," Matt said.

"Dad doesn't even care how long I'm with Shannon," Kaelea snapped.

"Watch the attitude, Kaelea."

"No! I'm sick of this, Matt. I'm not a child!"

"Yes, you are. You're seventeen."

Matt sighed, knowing that Kaelea was beyond pissed. He just had this feeling in his gut that she was going to get hurt. But, Shannon wouldn't hurt her. Everyone could see that, even Matt. Yet, he still couldn't shake the feeling. The next thing Matt knew, Kaelea had slapped him and stormed off. That wasn't new. She had a tendency to hit when she was pissed off or if you scared her. Matt knew his father was going to give him hell for upsetting Kaelea on her birthday. But, it wasn't like he'd intentionally pissed her off. He just happened to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. Typical Matt.

Shannon caught sight of Kaelea storming out back as he spoke with Tizzie. He excused himself and followed after her. Kaelea was sitting on the porch, a scowl on her otherwise flawless face. Shannon could easily tell Matt had pissed her off. That was usually the problem. Matt and Kaelea never knew when to quit when it came to one of their fights. Usually, Jeff would have to intervene. Shannon sat next to Kaelea, pulling her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and he could almost feel her anger. Shannon planted a kiss on Kaelea's head, trying to calm her down.

"You okay, babe?" Shannon asked.

"I hate that he doesn't trust me," Kaelea frowned.

"It's not you, Kae. Matt doesn't trust me."

"I still hate it."

"How about we sit out here for a while and then you can go talk to Matt?"

"Fine, fine. You win."

"I love you, Kaelea Jade."

"Love you too, Shannon."

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've known that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

Just like she promised, Kaelea cooled down and apologized to Matt. No matter how bad their fights were, they always made up easily. They talked it out and Matt finally agreed to be less protective. Well, slightly less protective. But, it was still something. That was all that Kaelea wanted: a little trust. Now all she had to do was find Shannon and her night would be perfect. The Prince of Punk had disappeared once Kaelea had went to look for Matt. She searched the majority of Matt's house looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Kaelea let out a sigh as she passed Jeff.

"Have you seen Shannon?" Kaelea asked.

"What?" Jeff yelled.

"Have you seen Shannon?!"

"Not since earlier."

"I can't find him."

"Did you check upstairs?"

Kaelea shook her head before departing once more. She sighed, assuming that Shannon was piss drunk and had stumbled his way into the bathroom, passing out. It honestly wouldn't have been the first time. Kaelea headed up the stairs, prepared to find her boyfriend collapsed on the floor. When she arrived at the top of the stairs, she was met with a faint giggling. Being the nosy girl that she was, Kaelea pushed open the door to Matt's room and peeked inside. Her heart shattered when she saw Shannon having sex with her friend Lexie. The tears came instantly as Kaelea continued to stare, unable to look away. Shannon continued to kiss Lexie, so satisfied by her moans. Until he heard the sniffling. Shannon immediately pulled away from Lexie and turned around. There she was: the love of his life. He had nothing to say.

_You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

Shannon quickly got out of bed and struggled to put his clothes back on. Kaelea simply watched him, her tears getting worse by the second. Shannon stumbled towards her as Lexie rushed out of the room. Kaelea pushed Shannon away when he tried to hold her, walking away as he fell flat on his ass. Much to her dismay, he got to his feet again and followed her into the hallway. Kaelea slapped him hard across the face, still sobbing. Shannon was too drunk to feel the pain but he knew his lip was bleeding.

"Baby, let me explain," Shannon slurred.

"There's nothing to fucking explain, Shan!" Kaelea snapped.

"No, no. It was a mistake, I didn't mean it."

"Bullshit! We are _done_, asshole!"

Kaelea kneed him in the crotch before running off, tears streaming down her face. Shannon tried to stumble after her, but his head was killing him. How did he let this happen? He couldn't have lost her, could he? Shannon watched as Kaelea ran into the arms of her brothers and he knew that there would be hell to pay. This one little mistake had cost him the one person that meant everything to him.

_I can't resist...  
before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this..._

_No... no no no..._


End file.
